Ganth
|Epithets = *Grayling *Gray Lord |Nicknames = *Gangoid *Gangrene *Gander *Gangray |Occupations = *Lord Knorth *Highlord of the Kencyrath |Affiliations = High Council |Born = Circa 2965 |Died = Circa 3024 (age circa 59) |Shanir = Binder, blood-binder, berserker |House = Knorth |Maternal house = Knorth |Origin = Riverlander |N appearances = * * * * |S appearances = * * |N mentions = * * * |S mentions = * * }} }} Ganth Gray Lord was Highlord of the Kencyrath before his defeat in the White Hills, after which he renounced house and titles and went into exile with those still loyal to him. He settled in a fortress known only as The Keep, closer to The Barrier and Perimal Darkling than any other Kencyr holding. Biography Ganth was born the son of Gerraint Highlord and his consort Telarien. He was their second son, five years younger than Greshan. Ganth and Trishien were close when they were young, but Gerraint thought the Jaran were not good breeding stock. Ganth was a randon cadet at Tentir for a short time, the same year Greshan was there (the Knorth lordan traditionally attends Tentir). At the college, Greshan and his friend Roane called upon Ganth one night, and it ended with Roane's death. After that, Ganth left Tentir. He never became a randon. Roane's death caused friction between the Knorth and Randir. Gerraint tried to make a match between Ganth and Rawneth, to heal things between their houses, though that didn't happen. The following year Greshan was killed. Gerraint made a deal with Gerridon and tried to restore him, but it ended in his death too. That night, Ganth saw Jamethiel Dream-Weaver. With his father and brother dead, Ganth became Highlord. He ruled for 10 years. He never took a consort, already wasting away over the Dream Weaver. On the day of the Knorth Massacre, Ganth was out hunting a rathorn. He came home to find them all dead, and Tieri still in hiding. He declared that the Seven Kings of the Central Lands had sent the assassins, and marched the Northern Host down to the White Hills, where the Battle of the White Hills took place. After the battle, he was partly stripped of his power by the Seven Kings, and partly threw it down himself. Leaving his very name behind in the Riverland, Ganth went into exile. The Oath-breakers stayed with the Host when he went into exile. Those-Who-Returned went with him, but he drove them back in the passes of the Ebonbane. The Exiles he let stay, and they followed him all the way to North Kenshold, in the Haunted Lands, and there they stayed. There, the Dream-weaver came to him, and he was happy for a short time. She bore him twins; the girl was named Jamethiel after her mother, but was generally called Jame, while the boy was named Torisen, and called Tori. The Dream-weaver leaving ruined him. Furious and devastated, he kept going into the Haunted Lands, trying to get her back. Around this same time, he took a Kendar woman from his garrison as his mistress. She, with Ishtier, ran away. They went to Tai-tastigon, and there she married Abbotir, and bore Bane, Ganth's son who she was pregnant with at the time. When Jame and Tori were 7, Jame's Arrin-thari claws emerged through her fingertips. He drove her out of the Keep, and she crossed over the Barrier. Years later, when Tori was 15, he left too, running away and crossing back over the Ebonbane. The Keep finally fell when Gerridon's forces fell upon it. Shanir Like all lords and matriarchs, Ganth was Shanir with the power to bind Kencyr to him. Because of the way Greshan had used his abilities as a blood-binder to rape Ganth when he was young, Ganth came to hate, fear, and violently deny his own Shanir traits, though he was a blood-binder and berserker himself. References }} Category:Knorth Category:Highlords Category:Highborn Category:Kencyr lords Category:Knorth Highborn